


Whatever happened to Saturday night?

by LittleHandGrenade



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHandGrenade/pseuds/LittleHandGrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demasiado tarde Chad Danforth se dio cuenta que no llevaba puestos sus pantalones. Literal y metafóricamente hablando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever happened to Saturday night?

**Author's Note:**

> Para el cuarto reto de escritura con Cherry. Y porque Chyan es amor (aunque esto no tenga nada de sentido).

_“I really loved the skillful way_

_you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!”_

 

Chad Danforth cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro mientras siente como el labial rojo se desliza sobre sus labios y tiene que contenerse para no hacer una mueca de disgusto. _Eso arruinaría el maquillaje de los ojos_. Puede escuchar el sonido de tacones yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación y las voces histéricas que se funden unas con otras en un murmullo inteligible y esta vez no puede contener un escalofrío que le sacude todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se gane una mirada de enfado por parte de la muchacha pelirroja que está terminando de retocarle el maquillaje.

Si hace once meses alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría tras bambalinas en un teatro sobre un restaurante de comida china, siendo maquillado y utilizando un corset (¡ _UN CORSET, POR AMOR DE DIOS_!) se habría reído de buena gana. Bueno, probablemente primero habría golpeado al alguien que se hubiese atrevido a insinuar semejante estupidez y después se habría reído de tan disparatada idea.

Porque Chad Danforth jamás en su vida haría algo tan ridículo como eso. Había tenido suficiente viendo aburridos y ridículos musicales con su madre cuando era pequeño (de vez en cuando aún tiene pesadillas con Michael Crawford) y con eso le había bastado por una vida para saber que aquello era una completa y absoluta ridiculez. No sabría decir que odiaba más, las canciones tontas que interrumpían la narración de eventos o las elaboradas y completamente absurdas coreografías que las acompañaban. 

Pero pese a ese pequeño defecto como detractor del teatro musical (y todo cuanto se le pareciese) Chad Danforth es un buen sujeto. En este momento, podría decir que es incluso el tipo más increíble y completamente genial del mundo. Troy diría que solo es un idiota enamorado, pero no necesita pensar en Troy en este momento porque seguramente sería uno de los primeros en reírse de él si supiera lo que está haciendo. Y en serio, _en serio_ , lo que menos necesita en este momento es esa imagen mental de él en corset y tacones altos y su mejor amigo tratando de contener sus carcajadas.

— Queda un minuto para salir a escena— anuncia Kelsi, una muchacha bajita y de gafas encargada de la producción y Chad pone los ojos en blanco, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. 

_Menuda locura en la que ha venido a meterse_.

Porque si hace once meses alguien le hubiese dicho a Chad que estaría ahí en ese momento, él se habría reído hasta quedar inconsciente por falta de aire. Le habría parecido simple y sencillamente impensable y absolutamente inverosímil pensar en él haciendo algo como aquello. Ni siquiera bajo la más cruel de las torturas o la peor de las extorciones.

Y ahora estaba ahí de pie por su propia voluntad, dejando que terminen de acomodarle sus rizos alborotados y le den los últimos retoques a su vestuario.

— ¡Te ves genia!— Chad se vuelve al muchacho rubio que le da un leve apretón en el bíceps mientras le sonríe y él no sabe si sonreírle de vuelta o soltarle un puñetazo. Al final opta por la primera opción, porque no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír al ver a Ryan que luce absolutamente radiante con un vestuario bastante parecido al suyo y el cabello rubio y brillante cayéndole levemente sobre la frente.

Vale, puede que haya terminado ahí más que por su propia voluntad por culpa de Ryan Evans.

Cuando lo conoció hace once meses, Chad creyó que era un tipo extraño aunque bastante simpático. Gabriella, la encantadora y extremadamente dulce novia de Troy, tomaba un par de clases con él en la universidad y lo invitó a una fiesta en casa de Zeke una noche para presentárselos al resto del grupo. Y resultó que pese a usar sombreros de lo más ridículos y  hacer un montón de referencias a musicales de los que nadie jamás había escuchado hablar ( _En serio Gaby, ese chico es un cliché andante_ ) Chad al final terminó encontrándolo amigable. _Más que amigable_ , tomando en cuenta que apenas dos semanas después estaba besándole bajo las gradas de las canchas de baseball del parque, después de un partido con el resto de los chicos.

Y es que además de un excéntrico amante del teatro musical y de los sombreros feos ( _Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuche eso, Chad_ ) Ryan Evans era un muy buen jugador de baseball.

_Y un excelente besador, solo por si alguien estaba interesado en saberlo._

El asunto es que finalmente, resultó que Ryan no era solamente un amante de ver horrendos musicales en teatro y televisión. Chad podría haber vivido con eso, en serio. Pero ni siquiera ocho años de preparación en la sala de su casa con su madre lo habían preparado para algo como esto.

Ryan Evans no disfrutaba solamente de ver musicales. Ryan Evans _amaba_ formar parte de ellos.

Y lo que era peor, en su condición de novio Chad había quedado prácticamente obligado a ir verlo a un montón de esas horribles producciones que hacía el grupo de drama de la facultad de artes y bueno, sí, no eran _tan_ horribles y en realidad puede que a Chad le parecieran entretenidas (y Ryan era estupendo y se veía increíble aún con los atuendos brillantes y el glitter) pero, PERO…

— Supongo que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme ¿eh?

Ryan le pone un dedo en los labios indicándole que guarde silencio y le da otro apretón en el brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— Todo va a salir perfecto— dice el rubio, dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro. Chad quiere decirle que siente que está a punto de vomitar. O de desmayarse, quizá ambas, pero se mantiene en silencio— Estuviste estupendo en los ensayos, te sabes las canciones y además, te queda muy bien el color rojo.

Ryan le guiña un ojo y Chad rueda los ojos, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

— Por supuesto que me queda bien el color rojo, no creas que no he notado como me miras cuando uso el uniforme del equipo.

Las mejillas de Ryan adquieren un leve tono rosado y murmura algo como ‘ _ya quisieras’_.

— Quince segundos, todos a sus puestos.

Chad toma a Ryan de la mano mientras ambos se dirigen al escenario y suelta un suspiro cuando mira los reflectores, la escenografía en todos rojos, la máquina de humo colocada estratégicamente detrás de uno de los telones.

_Pues qué diablos_ , piensa él respirando hondo, _que comience el espectáculo_.

Si hace once meses alguien le hubiese dicho a Chad Danforth que acabaría cambiando su uniforme de basquetbol por un corset y uniéndose a la producción de un musical universitario solamente para complacer a su encantador novio, habría creído que era una broma de pésimo gusto.

De hecho fue eso lo que pensó la primera vez que Ryan se lo pidió. Todavía recuerda lo mucho que se molestó el rubio de que él se hubiese reído en su cara.

Chad Danforth suspira, suponiendo que ha venido darse cuenta demasiado tarde que no lleva puestos sus pantalones, literal y metafóricamente hablando. No necesitó más que una mirada de los grandes ojos azules de Ryan, un par de caídas de pestañas y un beso en los labios para terminar convencido de participar en el musical más ridículo que haya sido inventado, usando solamente un corset y unos zapatos con cuyo tacón seguramente podría traspasar el cráneo de alguien si se lo propusiera.

_No que haya pensado en ello_.

Pero en realidad, piensa Chad mirando de reojo al rubio que es todo sonrisas mientras baila y canta bajo las luces de los reflectores junto al resto del elenco, bien vale la pena cambiar los pantalones de vez en cuando por un atuendo estrafalario si eso hace feliz a Ryan.

(Y ya se encargara él de hacer que sea Ryan quien se deshaga de sus pantalones más tarde. Aunque por supuesto, las ideas que tiene Chad Danforth sobre ese asunto no involucran _en lo absoluto_ musicales.)


End file.
